At present, there are many video service tools such as Tencent Video and Sohu Video, a video channel is a storage source for storing video data in a video server, and information such as a timestamp and a user identifier of a user belonging to the video channel may be recorded in the video channel.
For a network live broadcasting scene, a video source user terminal may show some real time live broadcasting pictures to other users on the network, such as game live broadcasting, reality show and the like. These live broadcasting content may be shown in application software and on an official website, thus, these feature content may be propagated in a manner of being closer to the user. In an existing technology, when a live broadcasting video is shown by a website, an address of the live broadcasting video is generally embedded into a webpage, and a user terminal checks the live broadcasting video by a video player.
In a research and practice process, the inventor of the present disclosure found that the existing technology at least has following technical problems: since the existing technology directly embeds the address of the video into the webpage when a video (live broadcasting) is shown by the website, the user obtains the address of the video after downloading the webpage, then the video is checked by using the video address through the video player, and a terminal device with slower network speed and/or poor hardware configuration often has a lag phenomenon.